Platinum-based drugs are among the most active and widely used anticancer agents. Although platinum-based cancer chemotherapeutics are effective against a number of solid tumors, especially testicular and ovarian cancer, the clinical use of certain platinum-based cancer chemotherapeutics has been limited because of their toxic effects as well as the intrinsic and acquired resistance of some tumors to certain platinum-based cancer chemotherapeutics drug. Drawbacks associated with platinum therapy, such as acquired or inherent resistance, toxic side effects, and tumor recurrence after initial treatment, have prompted researchers to investigate alternative transition metal-based anticancer drugs.
Accordingly, improved compositions and methods are needed.